Forgotten Love
by xXGuardGirlXx
Summary: Isabella is a vampire. Has been for 5,000 years. She met Marcus and got married. He died and she was changed. What happens when they meet again? She finds out Marcus is royalty. Bad summaries just read please. You won't be disapointed Bella/Marcus ON HOLD
1. Where It All Started

**** Hey guys! Once again, I have started a new story while waiting on my beta to finish her part of "It's a Tribal Thing". We have decided that she can help me with my stories, therefore she is doing a chapter or two of my story "It's a Tribal Thing". I am not telling you what is going to happen or whose point of view it will be in. Anyways, I wanted to try out a new story called "Forgotten Love", which is a Bella and Marcus pairing. Flames are allowed, I may not like them, but yes they are allowed. **** Without further ado, here is the first part of "Forgotten Love". Read and Review please! ****

**Preface**

It's been 5,000 years since I was born.  
4,985 since I first saw my love.  
4,980 since I last saw my love as a human and was transformed.  
And 4,650 years since I first saw my love as what I am now.  
You're probably wondering how this is possible.  
Well, I am a 5,000 year old vampire, yet I look like I'm 20 years old.

**Chapter 1: Where It All Started**

It all started on my 15th birthday. I was walking towards the market down the street, when I had bumped into someone. Little did I know that, that meeting would have been the start of a very long love.

_START OF FLASHBACK_

_ My mother told me to go to the market to get some groceries for her. I knew that it was an excuse to get me out of the house to set up for my 15__th__ birthday party today. So I complied and went for her.  
I was thinking about what presents I was going to get, I wasn't paying attention and bumped into someone. It caused me to fall down.  
The person I walked into started.  
"Oh my god, are you alright? I'm so sorry. I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going." The person was male. He was rambling off as he helped me get up off the ground.  
I dusted off my dress._

_ "It's quite alright sir. I wasn't paying attention either. I was off in my own little world." I smiled at him._

_ "Are you sure you're okay?" He asked me concerned._

_ "Yes, I am fine. Thank you, though, for asking." I assured him. "May I have you name, kind sir?"_

_ "Marcus, my lady. Marcus Andres Volturi."_

_ "Ah…" The name was spoken a lot around my house. He had two brothers, Aro and Caius. Unusual names, but they fitted I think._

_ I was brought out of my musings when he spoke. "And yours, my lady?"_

_ "Isabella Ann Marie Sparrow."_

_ Recognition flickered in his eyes. I knew why. My family was well known for their wealth and kindness. The Sparrow's were very close to being royalty, as well as the Volturi's, because of their wealth. This was why I knew their name quite well._

_ "May I ask why a young lady of your status is out alone, without an escort?" He asked me, bowing. "Not that it is any of my business." He added, quickly._

_ I giggled. "Your right. It isn't any of your business." His face became saddened. "But I'll tell you any way. My mother told me to go to the market for her. But it was just an excuse to get me out of the house."_

_ He was confused._

_ "Today's is my 15__th__ birthday and my family needed to set up for the 'surprise' party for me tonight." I explained, putting quotations around "surprise"._

_ "Oh I see." He thought for a moment. "My lady, I have a question, if I may."_

_ "Yes, you may."_

_ "May I escort you to the market and back home? I mean no offense, my lady, but I don't think that a young woman with such beauty as yours should be out here alone."_

Aw…_ I thought._ He cares about my safety. How sweet.

_ "Yes, you may, Mr. Volturi." I said, curtseying._

_ He bowed. "Please call me Marcus, Ms. Sparrow." He offered me his arm. _

_ I took it. "Only if you call me Isabella." I said, with a small laugh._

_ With that, we started back towards the market._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

After we had gotten the stuff I needed, he took me to get shaved ice.

When I finished eating, he took me back home.

I remembered the good-bye very well, even after all of these years.

_START OF FLASHBACK_

_ Marcus walked me up to cobble stone path that lead to the porch in front of the front door of my house. I turned towards him._

_ "Marcus, thank you very much."_

_ "Your welcome, Isabella. I had fun."_

_ "As did I."_

_ There was silence._

_ I could tell that neither of us wanted to leave the other._

_ "Isabella, would you like to go for a picnic with me tomorrow afternoon?" He asked me, hopeful._

_ "I would love to, Marcus." I smiled._

_ "Until then, la mia stella." He took my hand and kissed it._

_ I blushed lightly. "Yes, until then."_

_ He grinned. He turned and walked down the path, stopping several times to wave good-bye. When he turned the last time, he almost tripped over one of the ornaments lining the path._

_ I giggled. I stared at him, shook my head in disbelief, and then went inside._

_ "Madre, io sono a casa dal mercato." I called out._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

As agreed, Marcus and I went for the picnic. Soon, we started to go out more and more, until he asked me to be his girlfriend.

We met each others family. Mine loved him and his loved me.

We were together for 4 ½ years, before he asked me to marry him in front of our parents at a family dinner, consisting of both of our families. My parents were okay with it. I knew they wanted me to marry out of love, instead of a forced marriage.

About three months later, we had the wedding.

Another three months, came my 20th birthday.

_START OF FLASHBACK_

_Marcus promised me, before he left for work with his brothers, that he would take me out to dinner when he got off work at 6:30._

_When he didn't show up from work, I started to worry. He was _never_ late._

_7 p.m. rolled by and he still wasn't home. He also _never_ broke his promises._

_I went over to his parent's house, because I knew he always topped by there right after work to drop his brother's off._

_His parents told me that he and his brothers hadn't come by yet._

_I checked everywhere I could._

_I finally went to the police. They searched the woods._

_ One of the policemen found blood. They couldn't find their bodies, so they assumed that a wild animal had taken them._

_ I was mourning for months. In those months, my parents and Marcus's parents both died due to stress and heartbreak. My parents had loved Marcus and his brother's as though they were their own children._

_ I was walking by lake, where me and Marcus had our first date._

_ Someone came up to me. I could tell from their build that it was a male._

_ "Can I help you, sir?" I asked. My voice was dead from grief._

_ "Yes, you can. Will you please tell me where I am?" The male's voice asked me._

_ "You are in Tisdale, Italy, sir. Is there anything else I can help you with?" I asked him._

_ "Yes, you can." With that, he struck out at me and bit my neck._

_ It was about 10 seconds later when I felt the burning start._

_ I screamed. It felt as I was being burned alive!_

_ This went on for days. Occasionally, I could hold back my screams, but most of the time I couldn't._

_ Eventually, the pain in my toes and fingertips started to lessen. It seemed wherever it started to cool down, the heat that was there raced towards my heart._

_ It also seemed like my heart was trying to beat the heat. Unfortunately, it was losing. Soon, my heart gave up and thumped its last thumps._

_ Thump thump…thump…thump…_

_ My heart stopped, yet I was still breathing and hearing._

_ I opened my eyes in wonder and confusion. Well, the wonder came after I opened them. I could see the dust in the air as if they were people. They were that clear and beautiful._

_ I looked around and saw that I was in a meadow in the forest._

_ All of a sudden, I felt an agonizing burning in my throat. It was almost as bad as the burning I had felt earlier. I grabbed my throat._

_ "What am I?" I whispered._

_ I was shocked. My vice sounded like bells and wind chimes._

_ "You are a vampire."_

_ I flipped over and settled into a crouch. I growled._

_ "Who are you?" I hissed._

_ "Philippe." He said. "Who are you?"_

_ "Isabella." I said. If he wasn't going to give me his last name, then I wouldn't give him mine. "Why am I a vampire?" I asked, getting out of my crouch._

_ "I bit you. I need your help."_

_ "With what?"_

_ "I need to kill a coven that killed my mate."_

_ "How many?" _

_ "10."_

_ My eyes bugged. "10?" I shrieked. "The two of us against 10 of them?" He nodded. "Are you crazy?"_

_ "No, because you have powers and they don't have any."_

_ "Powers?" I calmed down._

_ "Some vampires gain special abilities, like seeing the future, mind-reading, and empathy. I can sense if a vampire has a gift and what it is."_

_ "What are mine?"_

_ "Let's see. You are a seductress, which can help when hunting and luring the coven in. Your main power is a mental and physical shield. You can also copy powers. Which means that if you copy a vampire who has the elemental power of fire, then you cannot be killed what so ever because fire is the only thing that kills us."_

_ I was stunned. "Wow."_

_ "Yeah."_

_ "So, how can I copy powers?"_

_ "Um… I think by touch. Do you want to try?" I nodded. He held out his hand. "Touch me." I did and got a slight shock. I took a step back and looked at Philippe._

_ "What did you say your powers were?"_

_ "Um… seeing what power a vampire has, if any. Why?"_

_ "Are you sure that's all of them?" He nodded. "Because you have two powers."_

_ He was shocked. "What?"_

_ "Yeah, the power you knew you had and you can control minds." I said. "Just not on me."_

_ "Why not?"_

_ "Mental shield." I said in "duh" type of voice._

_ "Oh yeah. Well, do you want to hunt?" _

_ "Sure." _

_ "Okay. Come on." He turned._

_ "Wait." He turned back to me. "How do I hunt?" I said._

_ He rolled his eyes and explained._

_ We left._

_ END OF FLASHBACK_

Since then I have killed loads of humans and hundreds of vampires, including Philippe.

Why? He was going to kill me.

Anyways, after me and Philippe killed the coven, and I killed Philippe, I went to travel the world for about 350 years.

Sometimes, I would stay with some covens that fed form humans.

I never knew that there was royalty, until I stayed with the Miami coven. One of them could change appearances. They made it to where the can go into sunlight without sparkling, which is what you do if you do not have that power.

Anyways, I had overheard them talking about the royalty coven.

_START OF FLASHBACK_

_Kyle, Dylan, Jessica, which was the one who had the changing appearances power, and I were talking._

_Then Dylan said something about royalty and Volturi._

_I froze._

"_What did you say, Dylan?"_

"_I said that Aro, Caius, and Marcus Volturi are recruiting vampires for their guard. They say that they need it because some covens are trying to kill them because they had killed the Romanian Coven years ago."_

"_How many years ago?"_

"_About 300 years ago, I think."_

"_Oh." I said, shocked._

It couldn't be them. They all died. Then again, they never found the bodies, so they could have been transformed._ I thought._

"_Hey guys?" They looked at me. "I have to go." I said, quietly._

"_Why?" Kyle asked me._

_I quickly thought of something. "I need to go see my parent's graves. I have put it off far too long." _

_They nodded sadly. Jess got up and hugged me._

"_Good luck." She whispered. She was the only person that knew my story, so she knew the real reason I wanted to go to Italy. "And be careful."_

_The rest of the coven gave me hugs._

"_I'm sorry." I said. _

"_Don't be." Kyle said._

_I nodded._

"_I love you guys. "Good-bye." I said and walked out of the house. But not before making it to where my skin sparkled._

_END OF FLASHBACK_

That is what brings me to my current location.

Volterra, Italy.

**** So? What did you think? Love it? Hate it? In the middle? Please! I need to know! Review! ****

**Translations:**

_La mia stella_** = My star**

_Madre, io sono a casa dal mercato _**= Mother, I'm home from the market.**


	2. Castle of Volterra

**** Hey guys! I have been very busy since I last updated. So a recap of the last chapter, Bella and Marcus meet and go out. They get married and on her 20****th**** birthday, Marcus and his brothers get killed and she goes into mourning. Months later their parents die and she gets transformed into a vampire. She finds out her powers and kills a coven of vampires. Kills her creator and goes traveling. As she travels she finds out about the Volturi. She is curious if they are the ones she knew in her human life and travels to Volterra, Italy. There ya go. Without further ado, here is Chapter 2! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ****

**Chapter 2: Volterra's Castle**

I stopped at the gates of the castle.  
I debated on how to get inside.

I saw a group of humans being led inside. I shrugged.

_Why not go in with a bang? _I thought.

I merged with the group. I bet you that the humans that I was with were about lunch.

I looked ahead and saw a female vampire that had purple eyes, though I could see the red flecks in them with my vampire eyes, black hair with a heart shaped face, and blood red lips. **** Pic on profile **** I saw that the power that she had was a seductress, like me.

She had started to describe some of the history as we passed through the corridors. Near the end of the 'tour', we passed a receptionist that was human. She was pretty with long blonde hair and blue eyes. **** Pic on profile **** She looked over the group with sad eyes that widened when she saw me.

I put a finger to my lips and sat down in one of the chairs in the waiting room. She nodded slightly. She must have known about vampires.

"And this is the very throne room that the kings decide political issues." The vampire that was leading said. She led them through the throne room doors. As the doors closed, I heard a male voice shout, "Welcome to Volterra!" Then the screams started. I'm guessing that the throne room was soundproof, because as soon as the doors fully closed, the screams were cut off.

I got up ad walked over to the receptionist.

"Hi. I need to see the Volturi brothers," I said. "As soon as they are done."

She nodded. "Name?"

"Bella, but just tell them that an old friend is here to see them."

"Okay. Just sit down and they will be done shortly." She gave me a pained smile.

"So you know?" I asked.

She nodded. "They told me that they needed someone to greet the 'guests'." She explained. "By the way, I'm Ashley." **** Remember, Gianna wasn't born yet. She will come in later though ****

I smiled and nodded.

All of a sudden, a bell rang out.

"Okay. That means that they are done feeding, but I need to let the masters know you are here to see them." She said.

I nodded. "Okay, but remember don't say my name or what I look like."

She picked up a phone.

It rang until the same male voice who welcomes the humans spoke.

"Yes, Ashley?" He said.

"Master Aro, there is someone here to see you." She told him.

"Who is it?"

"She won't tell me her name, just says that she is an old friend of you and the other masters."

"Send her in."

"Yes master." She hung up and looked at me.

"You can go in now." She said.

I inclined my head and opened the doors.

There were a lot of vampires there, so I'm guessing that they were the Volturi Guard.

As I walked to the middle of the room, the vampires in front of me parted to make a path in front of me.

"Hello Aro, Caius, and…" I hesitated. "Marcus."

"Hello, little one. Can we help you?" Aro said.

I almost snorted when he said 'little one'. I was almost as old as him. But I held it in.

I chose my words carefully, so I wouldn't reveal my identity yet. "Yes, you can. I am looking for my husband. Although I am not sure what we are now, since he had died."

He stood out of his throne and walked in front of me. He held out his hand. "May I?"

I put my hand in his. I knew full well what his power was, but I wasn't worried because…

He looked up in shock. I smiled at him gently.

…he couldn't read me.

"Why can't I read you?" He asked.

The guard stirred. Apparently, this had never happened before.

"It's because it's one of my powers."

"Powers? As in more than one?" He asked shocked.

"Yes." He was intrigued. Most vampires only had one power. "My main power is shielding, both mental and physical. I am also a seductress."

"Yes! I am not the only one!" The vampire who had led the tour shouted. Aro looked at her. "Sorry master."

I chuckled. "And my last power, I can copy other vampire powers. For example, I can tell if a vampire has a power and what it is."

Silence filled the room.

"_What?"_ Aro asked me in shock.

I chuckled again. "Do you want proof?"

He nodded.

"Okay. Well, I can tell that all three of you have powers. Aro has the ability to read every thought someone has ever had simply by touching them, Marcus has the ability to see the strength of a relationship between people, and Caius-"

Caius interrupted me. "You're wrong. I do not have a power."

"Yes you do. You have the ability to be triumphant in battle on the side that you are on." I smiled. He always did like war when he was human.

"How do you know that?" Caius demanded.

"Did I say that out loud?" I said. He nodded.

"Do none of you remember me?"

"No, should we?" That was the first time Marcus had spoken since I had gotten here.

"Well, at least one of you should. I mean, I did marry one of you when we were human." They still didn't get it. I sighed. "If you don't get this last clue, I am going to leave. The man I was married to, I met on the way to the market on my 15th birthday."

Ah, there we go.

Aro and Caius stiffened and then looked at Marcus who was looking at me in disbelief.

"Isabella?" He said.

I smiled at him. "Hello, Marcus. It's been a while hasn't it?"

**** Okay! So what did you guys think? Hate it? Love it? In the middle? Tell me! Remember, pics are on profile and there is a picture of Aro, Caius, and Marcus as well! Loves ya! READ AND REVIEW! ****


	3. Jane and Alec

**** Hey guys! Recap of last chapter, Bella comes to Italy, meets the Volturi, tells Aro her powers, tells the brothers THEIR powers, and they figure out who she is. Please read and review! Pics are on profile… and without further ado, here is chapter 3 ****

**Chapter 3: Jane and Alec**

"Isabella?" Marcus repeated. "Is it really you?"

"Yes Marc. It is me." I said. I had only called him Marc when we were alone.

He stood and flew down the steps leading to the thrones. He stopped in front of me. His eyes searched mine, as if making sure that I was real. Whatever that was there must've satisfied him, because he quickly pulled me into a hug. I held on tightly.

A throat cleared.

We broke apart. I looked around. The person who cleared their throat was a young girl whose hair was straight, blonde, and went down to her waist. She was about 5 foot 2 inches and looked to be around 15 to 17 years old. They boy that stood next to her had short brown hair and was about the blondes height and age. Both he and the girl looked very familiar to me. **(Pics on profile)**

Now that I think about it, a handful of people here were familiar.

I studied the boy and girl very closely. I looked through my thoughts to try to figure out who they were. I gasped as I realized why the vampires were familiar to me. At some point in their human life, I had met them.

The ones that were familiar to me were Eleazar, Corin, Chelsea, Demetri, Felix, and the two I was studying. Jane and Alec.

I remembered when I met the last two.

_Start of Flashback_

_ I was in a village in Italy, looking around. I saw a group of humans beating two kids up. I strode up to the group._

_ "What is going on here?" I demanded._

_ They all looked at me, taking in my straight black hair, my ice blue eyes, my pale skin, and my heart shaped face. __**(Pic on profile)**_

_ I could feel the lust spike through the boys and jealousy from the girls._

_ "Well?" I said, raising an eyebrow._

_ "It's none of your business." One of the boys sneered._

_ "Hush, Jeremy!" A girl said to him. "You know we aren't supposed to be here."_

_ "What are you going to do? Tell on us? You'll get in trouble as well." Another boy taunted. The girl shut up._

_ "Well she is right. We aren't supposed to be in this part of town and you know that." Another girl said. "If we did come to this part of town, we aren't supposed to get caught by the adults."_

_ Soon, everyone was arguing._

_ "Enough!" I yelled._

_ They looked at me and shut up._

_ "Tell me what is going on here now." I said my voice cold._

_ One of the braver boys spoke. "What's it to you?"_

_ I laughed humorlessly. "Well either, it's tell me now, or I go tell your parents that you lot were here." The boy paled. "Now, tell me. What are your names?"_

_ The girl that had spoken up to the boy named Jeremy spoke. "I'm Cassandra. This is Alec, Sydney, Evelyn, Emily, Jeremy, Josh, Peter, and Joseph." She said, pointing._

_ "And those two?" I said, nodding to the kids that were beaten up._

_ Peter's face darkened. "Those two are the witch-twins." He saw my confusion and explained. "The blonde can cause you pain just by screaming. And the brunette can make you forget things._

_ "Oh." I said. "Well, you should leave now before I change my mind and go ahead and tell your parents."_

_ They all nodded and ran._

_ I crouched down to the two kid's level. They stiffened and tried to scoot back._

_ I sighed._

_ "I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to help you. "They didn't speak. "What are your names?"_

_ The blonde looked up at me._

_ "Jane. And this is my twin brother Alec."_

_ "Where are your parents?"_

_ "Dead. The townsfolk killed them for producing us."_

_ "Do you need a place to stay?" She nodded and Alec stayed quiet. "Do you want to stay with me? I won't hurt you. I promise." I soothed._

_ She looked at Alec. They seemed to have a silent conversation. Which is quite possible, considering they were twins. He nodded. Jane looked back at me._

_ "Can we stay with you?" I smiled and nodded._

_ I opened my arms._

_ Jane launched at me, and to my surprise, so did Alec._

_I laughed and took them to the house I was staying at._

_I took care of them as if they were my own._

_End of Flashback_

Soon, they figured out that I was a vampire. I knew that they wanted to be changed, to be with me forever. But I didn't want them to 'die' just yet. I wanted them to enjoy life more. But it was all in vain.

_Start of Flashback_

_One night, I had been hunting, when I had heard screams, blood, and my children. I panicked and ran as fast as I could to Jane and Alec._

_ I burst through the trees and what I saw horrified me._

_ "NOO!" I yelled. They were being burned alive!_

_ I couldn't do anything, because I had yet to copy the power of fire. I would die if I tried to go through the fire to get to them._

_ I met Alec's eyes. He knew. He shook his head. "Don't." He mouthed to me._

_ I had tears in my eyes. I started to dry-sob._

_ "Let me help you!" I mouthed back to him._

_ He shook his head again. "No." He said. "Don't. Go back."_

_ Hesitantly I nodded. _

_ "I love you." I said to him. "Tell Jane." He nodded._

_ "We love you too, Momma."_

_ I turned towards the woods and ran. Their screams died down the farther I got._

_ Finally, I stopped and broke down._

_ I had lost my children._

_End of Flashback_

As I kept looking at Jane and Alec, I felt the tears that would never fall form.

"Janie." I whispered in Italian. Her eyes widened in recognition. (**Translation- Janie)**

"Mamma." She whispered back. Alec looked up in confusion. **(Translation- Mother)**

I changed my appearance back into the person they knew. Everyone gasped.

Alec's eyes widened and he froze in shock.

My knees buckled and I fell to the floor.

Jane ran toward me and caught me.

She started to sob. We held each other. I looked at Alec.

"Alec." He then came out of his state and ran toward me and Jane. He hugged me tightly.

"Mamma." He said. **(Translation- Mother)**

I sobbed. "Mio figlio e figlia. Mi dispiace tanto." I said. "Se potessi, vorrei tornare indietro nel passato e provare a salvare voi ragazzi. Forse allora non avrei tiried di uccidermi. Che è impossibile." **(Translation- My son and daughter. I am so sorry. If I could I would go back in the past and try to save you guys. Maybe then I wouldn't have tried to kill my self. Which is impossible. )**

"Oh madre. Non pensare così." Alec said. **(Translation- Oh mother. Don't think like that. )**

"Mamma che cosa è successo? Perché non si tenta di salvare noi?" Jane said. **(Translation- Mother, what happened? Why didn't you try to save us? )**  
"Ho provato. Ma non potevo passare attraverso il fuoco ancora. Ricordate come ho spiegato i miei poteri?" She nodded. "Non ho avuto quel potere ancora. Inoltre, Alec non mi lasciava passare. Sapeva che sarei morto, mia figlia." I said. **(Translation**- I tried. But I couldn't go through fire yet. Remember how I explained my powers? I didn't have that power yet. Also, Alec wouldn't let me go. He knew I would die, my child. )  
"Oh." She said.

I then remembered the others. I patted Alec and Jane on the back, then we stood up.

"Ciao." They were all staring at me. "Cosa?" **(Translation- Hi. What? )**

Jane looked at me and then gasped. "Madre, tu piangi." **(Translation- Mother, you're crying)**

_What?_ I lifted my hand to my face. Sure enough, I was crying. "Grande. Un altro potere." I growled in annoyance. "Perché continuano a spuntare?" I asked to no one in particular. **(Translation-** **Great. Another power. Why do they keep popping up? )  
**"Cosa? Si ha più le competenze che già ci ha parlato?" Aro said, in shock. **(Translation- What? You have more than the powers you already told us about? )**

I think it was because of my tears.

I nodded.

****Hey guys! So what did you think? Love it? In the middle? Hate it? Tell me! Also, don't worry about the ending because Microsoft messed it up and I couldn't figure out how to get it fixed. Pics are on profile! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE! ****


	4. Long Past Due Update

Hey readers!

I am so terribly sorry for how long I have not been on Fanfiction AND Wattpad. I had actually completely forgotten about wattpad, which would be the reason why I have not updated absolutely _anything_ recently.

However, I am putting this update as a reminder that I have not forgotten my stories. I am actually planning on rewriting some of them and there is a list at the end of this note that will let you know which stories that will be affected. I cannot garuntee any promises on when these chapters will be re-written, but I will probably be taking down the whole story for the public and placing a new story with the same time (possibly). The same goes for wattpad as well.

Anyway, I hope that I will be able to update my stories ASAP for you guys and I appreciate the encouragement that everyone has given me! You guys are awesome (you know who you are) and I cannot thank you enough!

~ Katie ~

**Stories Affected:**

Isabella Riddle

Forgotten Love

Forbidden Truth

It's A Tribal Thing

Over Time

Runaway Fantasies is, as I have stated in the story, abandoned as I had written that on a whim and I could not follow through with it.

Once again, thanks guys!


End file.
